


Hi, Hoon...

by Mikazuki_Ai01



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikazuki_Ai01/pseuds/Mikazuki_Ai01





	Hi, Hoon...

To: My only star, the center of my life...

 

Hi Hoon... 

How are you?  
It's been a long time since you decided to go.   
I've been missing you ever since.  
How's life? I'm fine. Missing you every single day.   
Nothing new actually.

Only there is a cat now here with me.   
His name is Hoshi.  
He came to our house and won't go ever since. Hehe.

Hmmm. Another good news, Hansol and Seungkwan is together now.  
Yup. That coward bastrad finally have a ball to confess. They're cute together. As you always say.. 

I've listened to all your songs and watch all your MV's.   
They're AMAZING. As always.  
I also collected all your albums and all the magazines that you featured in.   
I love them. They're my treasure.

But Jihoon...

 

I miss you... 

 

A lot...

 

It's been 5 years. 

And you never responded to all my letters, mails, or messages.

Don't you miss me?  
Or... Do you have someone new?

Can you just please give me a sign?  
Please, Hoon. I miss you so much..  
It's so cold at night... It's so hard to breathe...

It's true that I said I'll be waiting for you, even if it'll take you forever to comeback.  
But, Hoon... I need your reassurance. I need a sign.

It's so lonely, Hoon... I'm so lonely...  
I need you to be here... To wrap me in your hands...  
To tell me that everything is gonna be alright...

Hoon.. Please always know that I love you.  
That I'll be here always. That I'll be your home where you can come back to.  
I Love you, Jihoon.   
And I will always do.  
Untill the times come and cut my life.

Always yours,   
Kwon Soonyoung


End file.
